I Climbed the Tree to See the World
by Hermione Summers
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand une égoïste, sa chair, son soleil et son épine décident de tout plaquer pour recommencer une nouvelle vie ?


Un petit OS que je continuerais certainement quand j'aurais le temps, histoire de me faire pardonner pour le manque de mises à jour sur Sassafrass Junction. Que je n'abandonne pas, non non. Arrêtez de me harceler, ce n'est pas ça qui me fera trouver du temps pour continuer la traduction ;)

* * *

><p>« Tu ne sais pas apprécier les bonnes choses. » lui a-t-on dit.<p>

Mais qu'étaient-elles, ces bonnes choses ?

Coincée dans un mariage qui se détériorait à vue d'œil, supportant le fardeau qu'était la vie parentale seule, ne se sentant pas à sa place dans cette famille si soudée mais bien trop présente à son goût… Condamnée à une éternité qu'elle regrettait avoir tant désiré un jour. Jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir ces pensées. Jamais elle n'aurait cru se considérer égoïste. Bien sûr, les autres n'en savaient rien : la façade qu'elle perfectionnait chaque jour un peu plus semblait les convaincre. Tous, sauf un, évidemment. L'épine dans son pied qui la perçait de son regard dès qu'une de ces pensées s'insinuait dans son esprit.

Elle rêvait de partir, de liberté. Elle aimerait aller loin, très loin. Ne jamais regarder en arrière, avancer les cheveux au vent, un sourire sur le visage.

Mais quelque chose la retenait. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était lui-même retenu par un autre quelqu'un. Partir reviendrait à briser, sept, huit, voire neuf cœurs et elle ne savait pas si elle était assez égoïste pour cela.

Elle s'était confiée à un des cœurs en question. Lui ne désirait rien d'autre que de l'accompagner prendre la fille et obéir à ses désirs.

Elle était tentée par l'idée, vraiment. De plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il y faisait allusion, loin de ces oreilles qui dépassaient les murs. Elle se surprenait à espérer trouver enfin les véritables bonnes choses qu'elle pourrait enfin apprécier.

Que faire, vraiment ?

Des mois que ce mal la rongeait et qu'elle ne savait quoi en faire.

Son épine avait bien tenté plusieurs fois de lui parler, lui d'ordinaire si distant, mais elle l'évitait avec succès. Ils commençaient à se poser des questions. Pour une fois que son don se révélait utile, elle le mettait à profit. Seule l'épine semblait ne pas en subir les effets.

Par un soir exceptionnellement doux du mois de mars, elle appela son soleil.

« Il est temps d'apprécier les bonnes choses. » lui dit-elle simplement.

Peu de mots furent échangés, peu de valises furent bouclées. Elle partait comme une voleuse, ne laissant dans son sillage que du papier noirci par son écriture.

Mais, au moment de démarrer leur voyage à destination inconnue, une quatrième personne vint se rajouter à leur procession.

« Je viens avec vous. » annonça-t-il dans un ton qui ne demandait aucune répartie, avant de se plonger dans le pourquoi du comment.

Voici comment un soleil, une égoïste, sa chair et leur épine s'enfuirent de cette vie qu'ils haïssaient tant.

* * *

><p>Cette vie n'était pas la sienne.<p>

Une épine n'en avait que faire d'essayer de ressembler au commun des mortels. Au contraire, elle voulait toucher là où ça fait mal, justement. Son rôle, l'épine.

Non, cette vie n'était définitivement pas la sienne, mais plutôt celle de sa rose, celle qui l'avait sorti de son antre si sombre et si profonde. La vie de la rose et des cinq autres magnifiques roses qui l'entourait.

Il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. Ne s'y était jamais senti. Mais sa rose n'en avait que faire, balayait ses commentaires d'un revers de la main avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

La rose croyait tout savoir grâce à son don.

La rose avait tort.

Plus les années passèrent, plus l'épine s'endurcit, se fit plus grande, plus pointue. Sa curiosité le piquait et piquait tous les autres en retour, maudit cadeau qu'était le sien. Sa soif de sang ne s'était jamais tarie, seulement tapissée dans cette couche protectrice qui la rendait moins dangereuse en apparence.

Il fut des jours où il regrettait amèrement cette vie d'antan où la liberté n'était pas donnée mais acquise, où aucune rose ne l'attachait de force à sa tige, ou deux autres épines comme lui l'écoutaient et le respectaient. Il fut des jours où il se sentait comme l'épine d'un cactus domestique que l'on placerait dans un endroit stratégique afin que personne ne le touche et ne se blesse.

Mis sous globe, retenu, il rêvait de contrées lointaines et d'une autre épine qui un jour lui montrerait le chemin.

Mais cette épine ne vint jamais.

A sa place, une fille. Une égoïste qui s'attacha aux cinq autres roses. Roses qui prirent tous les soins nécessaires pour qu'elle ne se frotte pas à l'épine de la famille.

Epine, vilain petit canard, mouton noir. Des adjectifs si différents à l'oreille mais qui avaient pourtant tous la même signification.

Cette égoïste cachait bien son défaut, mais il pouvait toujours le voir, tapi sous les couches protectrices dont elle aussi bénéficiait. Une épine qui reconnaissait son semblable, en quelque sorte.

Jour après jour il pouvait ressentir son manque. Manque de quoi, il ne le savait pas, mais mourraient d'envie de frotter à elle pour le savoir.

Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique, et un soir, il apprit la nouvelle : l'égoïste désirer partir, s'en aller au loin. Prendre sa chair avec elle et ne jamais se retourner. Le soleil qui semblait la suivre partout était plus que déterminé à ce que le rêve de son égoïste de réalise.

Durant des mois, l'épine se mit à poursuivre le soleil dans sa quête. Jusqu'à l'aborder, un soir, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu le désir de l'égoïste, il s'était senti étrangement abandonné. Serait-elle égoïste à ce point ? Au point d'abandonner les cinq roses qui avaient tenté de faire de sa vie une bulle de bonheur et de la transformer, elle aussi, en rose ?

Apparemment oui. Et lui, apparemment, ne pouvait l'accepter.

Allait-il retourner dans sa solitude ? Sans personne à qui s'identifier ? Non. Non, cela ne lui semblait pas concevable. Il devait y faire quelque chose.

Mais, selon le soleil, il n'arriverait jamais à la faire changer d'avis. Que faire, alors ?

La solution lui vint, le soir même où l'égoïste mit enfin son plan à exécution.

La suivre.

* * *

><p>Il était une fois un soleil qui aimait son petit pétale de rose fragile plus que tout. Aux yeux de tous, elle était une égoïste. Mais pour lui, il ne voyait en elle que sa beauté et sa fragilité. L'égoïsme n'était qu'une chose anodine à laquelle il ne prêtait aucune attention.<p>

Peut-être était-il lui aussi égoïste, dans un sens.

Il aurait tout fait pour elle. Jusqu'à en mourir. Il en était presque arrivé à ça, d'ailleurs.

Mais un jour, un autre être fit son apparition dans ce monde. Une émeraude, un autre soleil autour duquel il était attiré sans même le vouloir. Cette émeraude était le produit de son pétale de rose, et d'une de ces viles créatures.

Tout avait changé. Sa vie maintenant appartenait à cette émeraude.

Mais rien n'avait changé. Sa vie appartenait toujours à son pétale de rose également.

Les deux prunelles de ses yeux, il ne les quitterait jamais pour rien au monde.

Jour après jour, il pouvait voir que son pétale de rose n'était pas heureuse. Elle allait et venait, errait dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Et il ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire. Il se contentait d'être là pour elle, avec l'aide de son émeraude. Ils étaient ses deux soutiens les plus fidèles.

Mais un jour, un autre soutien fit son apparition. Son pétale, elle, n'en savait rien. Il était venu à lui d'abord. S'incrustant dans leur petit trio telle une épine persistante. Cette épine voulait savoir pourquoi son pétale – ou l'égoïste, comme lui tenait à l'appeler – était si triste, si mélancolique. L'épine pouvait ressentir chacune des émotions de son pétale, et cela l'inquiétait elle aussi.

Au prix de nombreux efforts de sa part, au bout de quelques semaines, le soleil céda enfin. Il dévoila tout à l'épine, qui n'en fut pas vraiment surprise. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela n'arrive.

Alors que l'épine se referma sur elle-même et ne parla plus aussi souvent au soleil, tandis que ce dernier s'acharnait pour réaliser le désir de son pétale : partir. Car oui, elle ne supportait plus cette vie éternelle qu'elle menait, désirait d'autres aventures, d'autres contrées, d'autres personnes. Et qui était le soleil pour lui refuser cela ?

Alors, sous la couverture de sa nature spécifique, le soleil se mit au travail. Epaulé de ses deux rayons les plus fidèles – au courant plus par obligation que par choix – il se mit à créer plan sur plan, à trouver idée sur idée. Mais rien de concret ne lui vint vraiment. Tout cela à cause de deux abeilles qui bourdonnaient toujours bien trop près de son pétale à son goût. Mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose : voyez-vous, son pétale s'était attachée à ses abeilles, attachée si fortement que des liens faits d'argents les liaient. Même si le pétale voulait s'en défaire, la tâche s'avérait dure, très dure.

Vint alors la libération.

Un coup de téléphone. Un soir. Un si joyeux soir, où la température exceptionnellement élevée lui faisait pensait à sa propre particularité.

« Il est temps d'apprécier les bonnes choses. »

En route, donc.

Si seulement cette fichue épine ne s'était pas mise en tête de les suivre…

* * *

><p>Il était une fois, un tout petit être qui venait à peine de voir le jour. Mais, malgré son âge que l'on ne pouvait compter qu'en minutes, il faisait déjà preuve de beaucoup de perspicacité. A la fois un atout et un désavantage.<p>

Pour ce petit être, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Un papa, une maman, des oncles, des tantes, un grand et gros monsieur bien chaud qui passait son temps à jouer avec elle… Sa silhouette grandissait à vue d'œil, son esprit également, mais il conservait encore cette âme de nouveau-né qui ne désirait que découvrir le monde qui l'entourait.

Mais les choses changèrent rapidement.

Le petit être remarqua quelque chose. Quelque chose qui, étonnement – mais pas tant que ça, finalement, lui faisait du mal : sa maman, sa chère et tendre petite maman, n'était pas heureuse comme lui l'était.

Tout cela n'allait pas. Pour lui, tout le monde devait être heureux, il n'y avait aucune raison à ressentir quelconque émotion contraire.

Mais bientôt, le petit être s'aperçut que le grand et gros monsieur et son oncle préféré étaient malheureux, eux aussi.

Comment faire pour que tout soit comme avant ? Sans problèmes, sans pensées tristes qui faisaient du mal à sa famille ?

Le petit être ne savait pas, mais il y réfléchissait, à chaque moment de répit que sa famille lui accordait – et elle pouvait compter ceux-là sur les doigts de sa si jolie main, si seulement elle savait compter, et s'évertuait à rendre ces êtres si chers à ses yeux les plus contents possibles.

Contents, mais jamais vraiment heureux.

Ce que le petit être ne savait pas, c'est que cela serait certainement plus facile s'il faisait usage de son don de parole plutôt que de son autre don. Mais qu'importe, personne n'allait le blâmer pour essayer.

Un jour, alors qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait encore beaucoup grandit et qu'il allait lui falloir de nouveaux vêtements, sa maman entra dans sa chambre.

Elle était heureuse. Le petit être en était certain.

Elle se mit à prendre un, deux, trois sacs, et à ranger le plus de leurs affaires qu'elle le pouvait dedans. Cela ne représentait pas tant que ça, mais assez à ses yeux, apparemment.

« Ma chérie, viens, on va faire un tour dans le jardin. »

Sa maman la prit sur son dos, les sacs bien en main.

Mais elles n'allèrent pas dans le jardin. Elles allèrent dans une voiture. Une voiture où il y avait déjà le grand et gros monsieur qui rendait le petit être si heureux. Lui aussi était heureux de la voir, son sourire était radieux.

Sa maman l'assit dans la voiture, et, avant qu'elle-même n'ait pu prendre place, l'oncle favori du petit être s'installa à côté de ce dernier.

« Je viens avec vous. »

Ils partaient en vacances, alors ?


End file.
